When is a Good Time
by Wickedtwin
Summary: Things are changing at the BAU and it's time for Jennifer and Emily to find each other.  But when is it a good time to break a heart or make a change. Season 6/7 somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second criminal minds fic and my first chapter fic. I'm not sure exactly where this is going yet. I own nothing and no infringement is intended. This will be slightly off canon (besides the obvious femslash. It picks up around the time of episode JJ and will go through from there. There will be changes to the Doyle storyline from the show. I hope you enjoy.**

_'I can't take this anymore._' Thought JJ as Will continued to labor over her. She lie there and tried to act as if she were enjoying herself and knew that she would spend another night faking an orgasm and doing what she could to have him come as quickly as possible. She hoped that the movements she made seemed to him as if she was caught in the moment rather than her body's desperate desire to get away from him. She realized that she couldn't fake it anymore. He just didn't feel right. The longer that she was with Will the more she realized that the body hair was too coarse, the skin to rough, and she avoided his touch as much as possible. She had finally resorted to fantasy to get her through the sex and would often try to be on top so that she was in control of how much of her body came in to contact with his. She was able to fantasize more easily from that position and have some chance at something for herself but tonight he had wanted to be on top.

She realized that this had been developing since the beginning of their relationship, probably even her whole life. She knew that even though she had escaped East Allegany that there was still a great deal of her home in her. She had disappointed her parents enough with her leaving home and her career choices. She never really knew when she was younger what her feelings for other women meant; there was never a name or label she had attached to them. While she had not been attracted to men, she hadn't realized her interest in her friends was more than normal. She had not thought about sex with her friends. It was much later that she realized that she was a lesbian. She started to watch lesbian centered TV shows, movies, and to read lesbian themed eBooks. This was when she had her true revelation of herself. JJ often laughed at herself, _'some special agent I am, I couldn't even detect that I was truly gay until I was pregnant with my son._'

"I love you Jay…" Will called out as he finally found his release. JJ quickly left the bed to clean up and was relieved to find him asleep when she returned. Will was not the first man that JJ had been with but he was the only one that she had actually developed a long term relationship with. Even that relationship had it limits in the beginning. She had able to safely place boundaries on them due to the distance in the places they resided. She had tried to break it off in Miami but between Emily pushing her toward him and the genuine sorrow she had seen in Will as he dealt with her rejection and his friend's death, she had caved. After she found out she was pregnant, she felt trapped. It would be unfair to her child and Will if she had broken it off then. Sleep did not come to her that night as she thought about what she would need to do. She hated what leaving him would do to Henry and to Will. As far as he was concerned things were okay between them. _'Maybe I'll just stay with him; it would be easier and cause less pain to everyone. I'm on the road so much; I can keep going this way.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a slow developing story (I hope, unless a start to rush it too much). Please bear with me as I cover some episode info. I don't want to go too heavily into the case, etc because most have probably seen it and don't need the recap. I mainly put this in so people know what timeline I'm working with. Since I'm doing this as it comes to me, let me know if you want understanding Will or complete jerk Will. I'm leaning toward a mid line with him. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Again, any mistakes are my own. I own nothing.**

Jennifer barely avoided being late for work, her lack of sleep combined with a sleepy Henry had put them both off schedule. This was another change that had started AH (After Henry.) She was used to be being the first one in and often the last out. Since the birth of Henry, her job was not the entire focus of her life and she tried to set more reasonable hours without impacting her job performance. She glanced at the bullpen and noted that everyone else was already in. She went directly to her office to find out what had come in overnight that may need immediate attention. While checking through her email, she noted that she had been offered, for the third time, a position in The State Department. '_That can go in the recycle bin.' _

As JJ hit the delete button on the email, her intercom beeped. "JJ, I need you in my office." The voice of Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner came over the speaker. "On my way."

As JJ made her way through the bullpen to Hotch's office, she greeted her co workers. Reid was already rambling about some obscure topic and both Morgan and Emily were rolling their eyes at the younger agent. JJ gave them a quick grin.

"Do we have a new case?" Emily asked as JJ walked past.

"I'm on my way to Hotch now; he may have caught a case that hasn't come across my desk. We'll find out soon enough." She replied as she continued on to his office.

There was a case but there was more that Hotch wanted to discuss. He had heard about the posting at the Pentagon with the State Dept. She told him that she had not brought it to him because she had no desire to accept the position. She belonged in the BAU. She felt some relief knowing that Hotch would support her decision and would have her back with Strauss.

The case was difficult on all of them. The suspects were hard to crack and even passed lie detector tests. JJ felt good about her support of the parents, discovering the cell phone that led to the break in the case, and was incredibly happy that the girl was still alive. She didn't know at the time that this would be her last case with the BAU.

When they returned to the office, Hotch found out that Strauss was able to achieve her goal and force JJ to take the new job. JJ could have fought it but there was so much stress and scrutiny of their team that she decided to go with it. If she fought the change with Hotch's help, it could end up with the entire team being separated.

As she left his office, her friends; really her family, was there waiting for her. She was able to leave them without breaking down. It was much harder when she had to say goodbye to her best friend. Pen almost made her laugh with her offers to change things, lose paperwork or even delete Strauss's entire credit rating.

When JJ arrived home, Will could tell there was something wrong. "Bad case?"

"No, the case went fine. It was what happened once we came back," JJ replied. "I'm no longer with the BAU."

"What happened, I know that Hotch wouldn't want you to leave."

JJ gave a sarcastic laugh, "I got a promotion, and I'm now with the State Department."

"That's great, isn't it; unless they are going to try to place you overseas? You wouldn't accept that without checking with me first. You have to think of your family before your job, its bad enough how much you travel with the BAU," Will's voice beginning to rise in volume and irritation.

"No, the job is based out of the Pentagon; there will be little to no travel. I did not want this job; I had turned it down twice before. Strauss was able to force me take it."

"This sounds great. You will be able to spend more time with your family. I know that you will miss the team but this could be a great opportunity for you and us." Will was smiling as he made this announcement but then a look of confusion crossed his face as he processed all that she had said. "What do you mean; you turned it down twice already? Were you going to mention this to me so that we could decide the best thing to do?"

"Will, this is my career. I'm an FBI agent not only a media liaison. This job will be as a glorified report writer. My main job will be to put out only the information that the Department wants the people to know and to cover up what they don't. That's not what I want to do."

"Isn't that what you do now? You only let the press and the public know what your team wants them to know. This won't be any different." Will seemed perplexed.

JJ took a deep breath and counted to ten. Sometimes it amazed her how little Will seemed to know about her job considering he had worked with her team twice and had lived with her for 2 years. "The things I cover now are for the safety of the public; to give as little information about the investigation to the unsub as possible and to protect the victims and their families. This job will be mainly to put out information that will make the administration look good and to cover up any screw ups. I also won't be in the field. I'm a trained agent Will, I like being in the field."

"Look JJ, you're obviously upset right now. Let's just talk about this later. I still think it's a great opportunity for you. You're being recognized for your hard work and skills. If you really want to fight this, I'll support you but I think you should give it a shot. Change isn't always easy. Hell, it was damn hard for me to move up here, it's like a totally different world sometimes but it's worth it for you and Henry," Will walked over and folded JJ in a hug. "I didn't mean to make things harder for you."

"I'm not going to fight it; Strauss would just do something to the team to punish me. You're probably right, I just need to give it time," JJ pulled back from the hug. "I'm going up to sit with Henry, even though he's asleep; I need to be with him right now."

JJ walked into her son's room. They had moved him from a crib to a regular bed. They had decided against a toddler bed and at times like this she was glad for the larger twin. She looked down at her sleeping son with his curly blonde locks and like every other time she saw him after a hard case or a bad day, her heart lifted and melted. She kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers with him. She just inhaled his scent. She shifted to hug him without waking him and tried to go to sleep without thinking about what she had lost and what was to come.


End file.
